The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to control systems and methods of combustion systems for gas turbines.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engine generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion products. Gas turbine engines generally premix the fuel and oxidant along one or more flow paths upstream from a combustion chamber of the combustor section, and then combust the fuel and oxidant to generate usable power. Unfortunately, the premix flames may be difficult to control or maintain, which can impact various exhaust emission and power requirements. Furthermore, gas turbine engines typically consume a vast amount of air as the oxidant, and output a considerable amount of exhaust gas into the atmosphere. In other words, the exhaust gas is typically wasted as a byproduct of the gas turbine operation.